APiekoss Playboy Manor
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is dedicated to my good friend APiekoss. I hope he likes it, because he's going to have a lot of women on his plate.  R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

APiekoss: Anime Playboy Extraordinaire

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone. This little fanfic oneshot is for APiekoss, a deal we made that you all need to ask him yourself. I'm a bit embarrassed to mention it…

Darien: In any case, the character here Alex is a playboy who has the affection and attention of the girls from these series: Gold Digger, Ranma½ and Dead or Alive. This is a major lemon fanfic, so I hope you all aren't too offended.

I do not own Alex, Gold Digger, Dead or Alive, or Ranma½. Now, on with the fanfic!)

It was a most beautiful evening in the wide areas of Houston, Texas. Out in the country, a most magnificent twilight could be seen for miles around. It was a scene that was particularly good for one Alex Piekoss, a self-made millionaire who ran the adult industry _Anime Additiction_. It was a manga/magazine force that rivaled _Playboy_ and other books that indulged in the display of sexy women. Currently, the playboy was in his mansion looking at the beautiful twilight sky with his current squeeze Gina Diggers.

"So Gina, how did the treasure hunt in Indonesia turn out?" Alex inquired his girl. The busty blonde sighed and answered that it went well and almost gained the _Armor of Vitality_, when Faultleroy came in and took the prize swiftly. The armor was supposed to give the wearer a vigor and strength of life that would match the Greek/Roman mythological hero Heracules/Hercules. The young man of twenty years of age sighed and wrapped his arms around the sexy adventurer/scientists. "Don't worry, honey. You'll get a chance to get it back." he told her.

Now, how was it that one of the Digger's sisters was in the arms of a playboy? Well, to make a long story short, he won her over when he saved her from a fierce undead dragon that invaded his home some time ago. She and her family swung by his place to take care of the pesky zombie beast, but it was too much for them to handle at first. The mammoth lizard swing its bony tail at Gina, and since it had razor sharp blades attached to its end, it would have sliced the genius in half had Alex not interfered and jumped in time to get her down. His action trigged a release switch in his mansion home, opening a huge hole in the front yard to a vat of acid that melted the dragon down to nothing.

"Thanks honey. By the way, Brit and Bri are on their way home right now from the store. I just hope that they don't buy all-tuna supplies again like last time." Gina said with a hopeful look on her face. She liked tuna, that much was clear. But, eating it constantly like Brittany and Brianna tended to get really old, really fast. Alex chuckled and laid a kiss on the buxom beauty's lips, which earned a moan of approval and the kiss deepened. Hands started to slowly roam one another, bodies started to become more molded against each other, and also passions started to rise like the waves in Hawaii during surfing season.

Alex caressed and soothed the most sensitive areas on Gina's body, his knowledge of said body very detailed in his memory. He slowly started to take off her shirt, discarding the blue t-shirt and showing off Gina's black Victoria Secret bra. Her double C-cups were amazing to his roving eyes, and Gina likewise removed his muscle shirt to expose his front chest to her eyes. She drooled at the muscle and six-pack Alex was packing, her hands roaming over his bare skin. Alex reached up to squeeze her left breast gently, earning a moan of approval and a fiercer kiss on Gina's part. Both started to remove the other's pants when the veranda door opened and in walked Brittany and Brianna.

"You know, you two could have waited for us." Brittany stated in a slightly annoyed tone. You see, shortly after the Zombie Dragon incident, things between Brit and her fiancée Strype started to slowly deteriorate. He was being forced to choose between his home world and his life on Earth. He had the Artifacts thus was immensely strong, but he felt that he was not needed much because Brit's family was formidable due to having an Armsmaster for a mother, a powerful mage for a father, two geniuses, and also an extremely strong and attractive werecheetah. He soon started to feel that his kingdom needed him more then the Diggers, so he started to break it up slowly with Brittany.

Needless to say, the werecheetah was heartbroken and it took many months of healing and help from the family to see her through this crisis. Fortunately, Alex was there to help as well and the two hit it off nicely. Of course, Gina and Brianna were not happy as another potential interest of theirs was being taken by their sister. However, Alex smoothed over ruffled feathers and suggested that they share him. Crass and unexpected, yes. But, it did solve the problem and soon the sisters were actually enjoying sharing a hunk between themselves. However, their father did not like it and the three had to keep a cover up so he would not explode in anger and rage.

However, that does not mean that the Digger's shared their pain with Alex, but he in turn trusted them with his own pain of the past. He had worked hard and long to make where he is now, had to go through some extreme and turbulent obstacles that had tested his spirit and will many times over. The Digger sisters started to understand him slowly, and in time they fully accepted him for both his painful past and his current place in the world right now. To them, Piekoss was a human sword that had been tempered and hardened to become sharp and also beautiful.

Brianna exclaimed, "Yeah! Now scoot over Gina! Let me take this delicious hunk for a ride!" Gina said a firm but childish NO and clung more to Alex. Brianna growled and attached herself to Alex's right side, sandwiching the poor but lucky guy between two very ample mounds of flesh. Brittany sighed at the childish antics of her sisters and did the most logical choice… got right behind Alex and rested his head between her mammoth milkshakers. "Ahhh, this is more like it. Wouldn't you agree, Alex?" Brit stated while getting comfortable on the large chair Piekoss was laying on.

"Oooh, this feels so good Brit. Thank you." Alex muttered in pleasure while enjoying the sights and smell of the werecheetah's huge rack. Gina and Brianna glared at their older sibling, but relaxed for a moment to cuddle with the playboy. Alex's hands were now caressing the sides of his two squeezes, their hips as well as the edges of their soft asses. The two girls cooed in delight and snuggled more into the embrace of their interest. Piekoss turned his head to the side to lick and kiss the swelling sides of Brittany's breasts, causing the werecheetah to mewl and purr like the cat that she was. "Purrrr… you're so good at this, Alex. Please, do not stop." Brit said. Since it was a warm night, there was no need for cover and also for the fact that they were far from prying eyes… they decided to get their game on outside on the veranda.

Alex swiftly pulled Brittany's top down, revealing that she had no bra on and started to sensually devour the soft melons that adorned her chest area. The werecheetah was mewling louder now, pawing his head softly so he could continue his ministrations. His hands started to toy with Gina and Brianna's hips and asscheeks more thoroughly. The super-brianiac adventurer moaned louder and grind her body more into Alex then ever before, Brianna doing the same but letting her own hands roam Alex's lower body regions.

"Come on baby, show us what you can really do!" Brit suggested sexily as she wiggled her body. Alex grinned at her and replied "Okay, my little kitten. You all are going to see what I can do!" He quickly flipped over and undid Brittany's jean shorts in record speed, revealing to all that she wore transluctant silk black panties. Discarding the expensive, but as of now unnecessary garment, Alex started to play around her kitty with his fingers. This caused the werecheetah to really squirm and wriggle around in delight, like a worm on a hook. "Gina, Brianna. Can you kindly take my pants off, if you please?" was the question asked by Piekoss.

In less then three seconds, his jean shorts were literally ripped from his being and was now exposed in only cotton briefs. "Oooh, his little soldier is at full salute! Let's pay it homage, sister!" Brianna stated in a throaty, seductive whisper. Gina nodded and the two took off his underwear, Alex now fully nude and beneath an equally nude Brittany. The two sisters started to lick and suckle on Alex's rod while the playboy was working over Brit by suckling on her mammaries and digging his fingers in and out of her snatch. It was a four-way Grand Cross, and the sounds that they were making were loud enough to wake the dead.

As the four were making out big time on the verandah, they never felt something was amiss. And something was. Out of the darkness from above, clinging to one of the marble pillars with suction cups, was a wererat ninja. Specifically, it was Moisha the busty purple-haired beauty that was part Valley Girl, part fighter. She was on her usual mission to put a collar around Brittany, but now she was too hot and bothered on seeing the display in front of her. Unconsciously, her own two fingers on her right hand started to toy with her slit while the other hand played with her Double E-cups. She kept her balance on the pillars with her feet since they too had suction cups on the bottom.

"D-Damn! My once chance to be a hero to Gothwrain and the others, but… this is just feels too good!" she exclaimed to herself in a blend of both sexual heat and frustration. She was not the only one who was watching the scene with fascination. The vampire queen herself, Natasha was viewing the scene from her spot in the Underworld. The vampire queen had detested the fact that her bone dragon was defeated by a mere human, even if it was due to luck. She had monitored the human playboy and was planning to capture him to use has bait for the Digger triplets. But now, she was feeling hot and bothered the same as Moisha.

"C-Curses! W-Why now?! Why does it have to be that… that… THAT PLAYBOY?!?!" Natasha screamed in frustration, nearly drowning out the climax that all four participants made. In the mirror, Brit and the sisters were descending slowly down from the heavens while Alex was panting loudly from his eruption as well. The four kissed one another before snuggling close together, a soft yet warm glow hovering over them. For Alex, this was paradise. He had beautiful and sexy friends that understood him, accepted him, and also made serious plays at him whenever need be. "Ahhh, this is the life! Nothing could get me down now!" he told himself.

Oh, how little he knew. Things were going to be in motion that would flip his world upside down, and bring in more girl problems then he could possibly imagine! Hell, it would make even Ranma Saotome's luck with the ladies look like nothing!

(Author's Notes: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. More to come! First two chapters are with the Gold Digger crew, next two will be Dead or Alive, and the last two will be with the Ranma crew.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Natasha and Moisha

APiekoss: Anime Playboy Extraordinaire

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, but my muse has been rusty and inactive for a while. In any case, glad to be back on the writing scene!

Darien: To APiekoss, hope you enjoy the show! Just remember, DJ does not any of the characters from APiekoss, Gold Digger, Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive.

I also don't own the song _The Touch_ by Stan Bush and Lenny Macaluso from my fave 1980's cartoon movie, _The Transformers_. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Alex Piekoss was sleeping in his room, exhausted from his little "session" with the Digger Trio. The man had a smile on his face that would have to be declared illegal in many countries all over the world. But, he was not alone. In the shadows lurked the female wererat kunoich Moisha, and the Queen of the Vampires Natasha. The busty purple-haired lycanthrope and the batty woman each held some rope and cloth.

'Time to meet your maker, Alex!' each girl thought before sneaking up on the unsuspecting playboy. However, both were on opposite ends with one another and when they met… well, it got ugly quickly. Moisha hissed and pointed a claw finger at Natasha. "Like, what in the Hell are you doing here?!" she whispered angrily. The vampire queen was also as surprised and angry as the wererat.

"I'm gonna use him as bait to catch the werecheetah, slut! What's your excuse?!" Natasha whispered back harshly. Moisha did not take too kindly to the barb and pulled out a kunai. Natasha jumped back and her hands glowed with green energy. "What did you call me, bitch?!" Moisha exclaimed, not using the word "like" for once. The two suddenly shot at each other, and it was a catfight from Hell that would wake the dead! Fortunately, or not depending your point of view, Alex woke up and saw the little tussle.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked lazily, still not quite up yet. The girls stopped their brawl and quickly rounded on the drowsy Alex. "Don't move, playboy! Its time you came with me!" Natasha growled before she charged at him. Despite being only half-awake, Alex managed to dodge the assault and the one Moisha tried from behind. The two girls started to mix it up, wererat throwing projectiles while the vampiress engaged in hand-to-hand combat. It seemed as if Alex was on the ropes, but he quickly turned the tide and produced from the back wall a long, slender silver saber.

The two backed off quick, knowing the effects silver had on them. "Seems like the tide has turned, ladies." Alex said calmly. He only panicked during extreme situations, and this was not one of them according to his view. Natasha and Moisha growled and started to fight long range. The kunoichi threw shuriken and kunai while the gothic babe used energy bolts, but the projectiles were deflected by the saber. Albit Alex was sort of used to broad double-edged swords, he wielded the thin saber with ease. Not on a Master's level, but close to it.

While Alex was dueling the femme fatales, he accidentally hit the _Play_ button on his CD player. From it came the song _The Touch_, a popular song from a cartoon movie back in the 1980's. As it played, Alex got more and more into the fighting. He was not going to hurt them seriously or kill them, but rather the mood and atmosphere of the song sent his blood boiling in a good way.

**_You got the touch_**

**_You got the power_**

**_After all is said and done_**

**_You've never walked, you've never run,_**

**_You're a winner_**

**_You got the moves, you know the streets_**

**_Break the rules, take the heat_**

**_You're nobody's fool_**

**_You're at your best when, when the goin' gets rough_**

**_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_**

**_You got the touch_**

**_You got the power_**

**_When all hell's breakin' loose_**

**_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_**

**_You got the heart_**

**_You got the motion_**

**_You know that when things get too tough_**

**_You got the touch_**

**_You never bend, you never break_**

**_You seem to know just what it takes_**

**_You're a fighter_**

**_It's in the blood, it's in the will_**

**_It's in the mighty hands of steel_**

**_When you're standin' your ground_**

**_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_**

**_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_**

**_You got the touch_**

**_You got the power_**

**_When all hell's breakin' loose_**

**_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_**

**_You got the heart_**

**_You got the motion_**

**_You know that when things get too tough_**

**_You got the touch_**

**_You're fightin' fire with fire_**

**_You know you got the touch_**

**_You're at your best when, when the road gets rough_**

**_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_**

**_You got the touch_**

**_You got the power_**

**_You got the touch_**

**_You got the power_**

When the song ended, Alex was panting hard and also down to one knee. But, the girls were knocked out cold. Despite the surprise and double-teaming, he managed to knock them out. How? He got them to knock themselves out by having Moisha cut a rope from above the allowed a small chandelier fall on her head, and Natasha having caught in the face her own projectile when Alex swatted it back to her with his saber.

"Well ladies, I really enjoyed the time spent now. But, I believe its time to put you two to sleep." Alex said calmly before picking Moisha up. He puts her in his bed, and then does the same to Natasha. Covering them up, he planted kisses on their cheeks before going to a nearby chair to sleep. The CD player stopped on its own accord and all was silent except for the breathing of the three sleepers.

Thankfully, this did not wake up the Digger sisters, who were asleep in the next room. Brit was out like a light, Gina and Brianna too.

* * *

Next morning

Natasha and Moisha yawned and woke up, instinctive feeling inside telling them it was morning. They started to move, but felt something restricting them. Opening their eyes a bit, they see that they are in the same bed together… and tied up with some pretty thick rope. Their eyes shot wide open and both yelled out "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Their frantic eyes roamed about, and sitting in front of them was Alex and the Digger sisters. The young man had a mischievous smile on his face, but the girls had frightful scowls.

"UNTIE US NOW, YOU BASTARD!!!!" Natasha cried out. Mr. Piekoss merely smirked and shook his head while Gina took out her Hypno-Ray and aimed it at the two. "You either shut up, you vampire whore or I hypnotize you and your partner to become mindless tools for me to use in my experiments!" Gina stated coolly. That got the two to shut up, nice and quick. Brittany and Brianna went both sides of Alex, acting as bodyguards of sort.

"Now, I really do want to know on why you intended to kidnap me. Judging from the ropes and cloth you two carried, I assume that was the objective." Alex said in a calm tone. Natasha and Moisha said nothing, pouting a bit and making Alex chuckle because it looked cute to him. The young man stood up and went over to Moisha. The wererat wanted nothing more to throttle him, but she was soon captivated by his boyish looks. It was like she was torn in two, and it showed.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me and frankly… I much rather take you here then at your places." Alex stated with a roguish smile. The two women widened their eyes, now figuring out what he meant by that. Gina and the girls swooped down on the kunoichi and the vampiress, untying them and then putting the ropes back on in specific places. Pretty soon, both Moisha and Natasha were tied spread-eagle on the huge bed they were on.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, PIEKOSS!!!" both screamed to the heavens, their faces red as tomatoes and their whole bodies shaking with both rage and lust, as strange as it was. The young man known as Alex merely smirked and motioned for the girls to close the doors and the curtain blinds. The noises that emitted from the mansion… best left to the imagination. Let's just say that Alex would have to eat 10 full-course breakfasts in order to regain at least half his energy.

(Author's Notes: Not my best work, but cut me some slack. My muse is a bit rusty, and needs a major kick-start to get back into the track of things.

Darien: That and also enjoying the months or so of not going back to college now that he's graduated. Sure he has work, but he's been savoring the feel and such of not going back to take tests and essays ever again.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


End file.
